


Lifeline.

by InkedBreaker



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, sns au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 645
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedBreaker/pseuds/InkedBreaker
Summary: One night, one little text, and Baekhyun finds himself an ear to listen, a shoulder to cry on.In which Baekhyun is supposed to be happy, and Chanyeol is a lifeline volunteer.Baekhyun is a happy little guy. That is, until night and loneliness come and bring back all the bad feelings.Chanyeol is just trying to help. He's seen first hand what happens when you're not okay, and there's no way he'll let anyone disappear if he can hep it.SNS AU.





	1. Lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :3 
> 
> Let's get to it right away ! This is a SNS Au I'm posting on Twitter but I thought " Why not also posting it on AO3 and everything ? " Because not everyone has twitter huh ? I mean it's probably really shitty because why wouldn't it be, but I hope you'll like it at least a bit :)
> 
>  
> 
> • Don't mind the time stamps ! I'm trying really hard to always change them but sometimes I forgot hehe ^^'
> 
> • I appreciate all comments :3
> 
> • Welcome to my world ! 

 

**Pairings : Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

**Jongin & Kyungsoo**

**Jongdae & Minseok  **

**Warning /!\ :** _Suicidal thoughts_ **,** _mention of self harm, depression, bad grammar (probably). Not a Native English speaker._

__

__

__

__

 

_(Sorry for the typos and the mistakes. Sometimes I see them only after posting, because otherwise, what would be the fun in that huh T.T)_

 

 

If you'd prefer reading it on Twitter : 

[Click here](https://twitter.com/insaneplume/status/1077764734466838529?s=21)

 

 


	2. One, Baekhyun.

1\. Baekhyun, the life he lives and what's hidden behind the mask.

 

 

 


	3. Two, Chanyeol.

2\. Chanyeol. Cute little puppy boy. 


	4. Three, Baekhyun's friends.

3\. Baekhyun's friends. 

Sometimes best friends just don't know what to do. Sometimes they just don't have the words. And sometimes, well, sometimes you're just really good at hiding. 


	5. Four, Chanyeol's friends.

4\. Chanyeol's friends. 

Different dreams, same ambition.


	6. Five.

5\. Baekhyun's lame ass jokes. 

 


	7. Six.

6\. Minseok is trying really hard to calm down the kids ~


	8. Seven.

7\. Jongdae, where are you baby boy ? We luv u.

 


	9. Eight.

8\. Two sides of the same the same coin.

 


	10. Nine.

9\. Chanyeol's greetings for the holidays.

 


	11. Ten.

10\. It's all too much for him.


	12. Eleven.

11\. Some advices should be taken.


	13. Twelve.

12\. Chanyeol's Christmas night getting interrupted.

 


	14. Thirteen.

13\. Baekhyun's instant regrets.


	15. Fourteen.

14\. Nevermind.


	16. Fifteen.

15\. Giving up.


	17. Sixteen.

16\. He was born.


	18. Seventeen.

17\. Not giving up on him.


	19. Eighteen.

18\. On the other side we've got..

 


	20. Nineteen.

19\. Tell uncle Yiyi 

 


	21. Twenty.

20\. Haaaa, family times huh


	22. Twenty one.

21\. Worth it.

 

 


	23. Twenty two.

22\. You got me.


	24. Twenty three.

23\. Out.


	25. Twenty four.

24\. That's final.

 


	26. Twenty five.

25\. Only truth can hurt you.

 


	27. Twenty six.

26\. And they say romance is dead. 

 


	28. Twenty seven.

27\. Third wheeling.

 


	29. Twenty eight.

28\. Lame.

 


	30. Twenty nine.

29\. Ridiculous.

 


	31. Thirty.

30\. Friendship is precious.

 


	32. Thirty one.

31\. Ready to party !

 


	33. Thirty two.

32\. Friends having fun

 


	34. Thirty three.

33\. The only good thing

 


	35. Thirty four.

34\. Date

 


	36. Thirty five.

35\. Has to drink

 


	37. Thirty six.

36\. A few moments later.

 


	38. Thirty seven.

37\. Midnight is nearing and someone's having the time of his life

 


	39. Thirty eight.

38\. But not everyone could say the same..

 


	40. Thirty nine.

39\. Not taking the risk.

 


	41. Forty.

40\. All too blurry

 


	42. Forty one.

41\. Light headed, light hearted

 


	43. Forty two.

42\. Wishes

 


	44. Forty three.

43\. What is going on huh

 


	45. Forty four.

44\. Drop the mysterious act right now

 


	46. Forty five.

45\. Maybe ?

 


	47. Forty six.

46\. One of them is a dumbass

 


	48. Forty seven.

47\. It strikes

 


	49. Forty eight.

48\. That

 


	50. Forty nine.

49\. Goddamn

 


	51. Fifty.

50\. Remy's pride

 


	52. Fifty one.

51\. Stalking

 

 


	53. Fifty two.

52\. Goodbye

 


	54. Fifty three.

53\. Guilty

 

 


	55. Fifty four.

54\. Soft hour

 


	56. Fifty five.

55\. Helping out

 

 


	57. Fifty six.

56\. Whut

 


	58. Fifty seven.

So. I’m a dumbass who just realized yesterday that I’ve been writing the comments on the wrong order on Twitter. Sorry for that huh. I’m probably gonna do that again. I’m talented (read: stupid) like that 

 

57\. Back at it again with the Kaisoo. <3 

 

 


	59. Fifty eight.

58\. Lost in his thoughts

 

 

 

 

 


	60. Fifty nine.

59\. He hated it

 

 


	61. Sixty.

60\. Heartbeats

 

 

 


	62. Sixty one.

61\. It doesn't show

 


	63. Sixty two.

62\. At least you'll know

 


	64. Sixty three.

63\. Drunk

 


	65. Sixty four.

64\. Worried 

 


	66. Sixty five.

65\. Asking around

 

 


	67. Sixty six.

 

66.What is going on

 

 


	68. Sixty seven.

67\. Wanted to.

 

 


	69. Sixty eight.

68\. " I'm confused " ~ Park Chanyeol, 2019.

 

 


	70. Sixty nine.

68\. What the hell

 

 


	71. Seventy.

70\. Imma fight u

 

 


	72. Seventy one.

71\. Not stupid

 


	73. Seventy two.

72\. Love.

 

 


	74. Seventy three.

73\. Jongdickhead.

 

 


	75. Seventy four.

74\. Remember ?

 

 


	76. Seventy five.

75\. Laughing. 

 

 


	77. Seventy six.

Yall thinking it's not possible but I did fall down in the middle of the cafeteria in fornt of everyone and slid across the floor on a good 2 meters, food everywhere and my friends laughing mike crazy behind me. 👀

 

76\. Smooth as fuck

 

 


	78. Seventy seven.

77\. Happy little guy

 

 


	79. Seventy eight.

78\. Old man.

 

 


	80. Seventy nine.

79\. Softie

 

 


	81. Eighty.

80\. Spill 

 

 


	82. Eighty one.

81\. Heart heart

 

 

 


	83. Eighty two.

82\. Go boom

 

 

 


	84. Eighty three.

83\. Savage & Tea

 

 


	85. Eighty four.

84\. Didn't have a choice

 

 

 


	86. Eighty five.

85\. This is different

 

 


	87. Eighty six.

86\. Trusting is scary

 

 


	88. Eighty seven.

87\. How the hell did it turn out like that

 

 

 

 

 


	89. Eighty eight.

Hi guys ! I'm really sorry, I updated on Twitter yesterday morning while I was in the bus, but then I totally forgot I did it and apparently my brain just remembered today instead of (at least) last night so yeah..

 Here it is anyway, enjoy :) 

 

 

88. 💚

 

 


	90. Eighty nine.

89\. What is the but

 

 


	91. Ninety.

90\. Fears

 

 


	92. Ninety one.

91\. Bother

 

 


	93. Ninety two.

92\. Statement

 

 


	94. Ninety five.

93\. Barries

 

 


	95. Ninety four.

94\. Why is it

 

 


	96. Ninety five.

95\. Hurting 

 

 


	97. Ninety six.

96\. Meet your eyes

 

 


	98. Ninety seven.

97\. Lifelong dream

 

 


	99. Ninety eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Heyo ! 
> 
> I just wanted to take the time to thank all of you for the kuddos !   
> I'm really glad you like the story so far ! 
> 
> If you ever have a question about it, you know where to find me ! 
> 
> Kisses & Marshmallows :3

98\. Answers

 

 


	100. Ninety nine.

99\. But

 

 

 


	101. One hundred.

100\. Jongin

 

 


	102. One hundred and one.

101\. Accepting

 

 


	103. One hundred and two.

102\. What does it say  

 

 


	104. One hundred and three.

103\. Lose*

 

 


	105. One hundred and four.

104\. Never happen 

 

 


	106. One hundred and five.

105\. Do me a favor

 

 


	107. One hundred and six.

106\. Two.

 

 


	108. One hundred and seven.

107\. Content 

 

 


	109. One hundred and eight.

108\. Different

 

 


	110. One hundred and nine.

109\. Throwback one. 

 

(Time stamps are important !)

 

 


	111. One hundred and ten.

110\. Throwback two.

 

 


	112. One hundred and eleven.

111\. Throwback three.

 

 


	113. One hundred and twelve.

112\. Throwback four.

 

 


	114. One hundred and thirteen.

113\. Throwback five.

 

 


	115. One hundred and fourteen.

114\. Throwback six.

 

 

 


	116. One hundred and fifteen.

115\. Throwback seven.

 

 


	117. One hundred and sixteen.

116\. Throwback eight.

 

 


	118. One hundred and seventeen.

117\. Throwback nine. 

 

 


	119. One hundred and eighteen.

118\. Throwback ten.

 

 


	120. One hundred and nineteen.

119\. Throwback eleven.

 

 


	121. One hundred and twenty.

120\. Throwback twelve.

 

 


	122. One hundred and twenty one.

121\. Today one.

 

 


	123. One hundred and twenty two.

122\. Today, two.

 

 


	124. One hunded and twenty three.

123\. Today, three. 

 

 


	125. One hundred and twenty four.

124\. What does that mean ?

 

 


	126. One hundred and twenty five.

125\. Tell him ?

 

 


	127. One hundred and twenty six.

126\. Nothing

 

 


	128. One hundred and twenty seven.

127\. WHAT WHUT HUH 

 

 


	129. One hundred and twenty eight.

128\. B ?

(Time stamp is wrong on this one, my bad u.u)

 


	130. One hundred and twenty nine.

129\. The F word

 

 

 


	131. One hundred and thirty.

130\. Lying is a sin sweetheart.

 

 


	132. One hundred and thirty one.

131\. I smell trouble 👀

 

 

 

 


	133. One hundred and thirty two.

132. 🌙🌞

 

 

 

 


	134. One hundred and thirty three.

133\. Irrational

 

 

 

 


	135. One hundred and thirty five.

135\. Pure and innocent

 

 


	136. One hundred and thirty six.

136\. Textbooks are decent dates

 

(I hope you're all having a good day/night ? Message to you: Take care of yourself. Take a nap. Give your mind a rest. You have the right to feel low. It only means you'll feel better letter.) 

 

 


	137. One hundred and thirty seven.

137\. Better and better

 

 


	138. One hundred and thirty seven.

137\. Indirect

 

 


	139. One hundred and thirty eight.

138\. Drop it

 

Realize*

 

 

 


	140. One hundred and forty.

140\. KJC Squad

 

 


	141. One hundred and forty.

140\. This is what love looks like

 


	142. One hundred and forty one.

141\. Not once

 

 

 

 


	143. One hundred and thirty two.

142\. Alive

 


	144. One hundred and forty three.

143\. Oh, he snapped 👀

 

 


	145. One hundred and thirty four.

144\. Distraction

 

 


	146. One hundred and forty five.

145\. Family 

 

 


	147. One hundred and forty six.

146\. Baekhyun 

 

 


	148. One hundred and forty seven.

147\. How it's gonna be 

 

 


	149. One hundred and forty eight.

148\. You WERE serious

 

 


	150. One hundred and forty nine.

 

149\. Chanyeol being a full on cutie

 

 

 

  
  



	151. One hundred and fifty.

150\. Dyin'

 

 

  
  



	152. One hundred and fifty one.

151\. Oblivious

 

 


	153. One hundred and fifty two.

152\. Mind off

 

 


	154. One hundred and fifty three.

153\. Roles are changing

 

 


	155. One hundred and fifty four.

154\. 151. Get through it 

(I don’t think you guys realize it, but “ La Chandeleur “ is a day we celebrate by making Crêpes. WE HAVE A DAY JUST FOR CRÊPES. If that ain’t amazing ! — I ate some while writing and now I’m happy.)

 

 

 


	156. One hundred and fifty five.

152\. As time went by

 

 


	157. One hundred and fifty six.

153\. Twitter

 

 


	158. One hundred and fifty seven.

154\. Done

 

 


	159. One hundred and fifty eight.

155\. Bumpy ride

 

 

 


	160. One hundred and fifty nine.

156\. Hanging

 

 


	161. One hundred and sixty.

157\. Fucker.

 

 


	162. One hundred and sixty one.

158\. Let’s do this ~

 

 

 

 


	163. One hundred and sixty two.

Working on my next update and I’ve realized you wouldn’t understand it if you guys haven’t read The Little Prince. 👀 

PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE READ IT ! Otherwise it’s just here : 

[The Little Prince](https://maggiemcneill.files.wordpress.com/2012/04/the-little-prince.pdf)

 

162\. The Little Prince

 

 


	164. One hundred and sixty three.

163\. Forever

 


	165. One hundred and sixty four.

164\. Impatient

 

 


	166. One hundred and sixty five.

164. So soft

 

 


	167. One hundred and sixty six.

166. Make it stop

 

 


	168. One hundred and sixty seven.

167\. Love

 

 


	169. One hundred and sixty eight.

168\. Not stupid

 

 


	170. One hundred and sixty nine.

169\. More

 

 


	171. One hundred and seventy.

170. IT’S A MESS 

(Ft. Special appearance from our favorite Chinese boys ❤️)

 

 


	172. One hundred and seventy one.

171\. IT’S A MESS :pt.2:

 

So close from our goal.

 

\+ Is that Steve Rogers or is that Steve Rogers.

 

 


	173. One hundred and seventy two.

172\. Wanna cry

 

 


	174. One hundred and seventy three.

173\. Just as 

(Once again about the book. I’ve tried to make it simple so you could understand without having to read it, I hope it’s okay 👀 )

 

 


	175. One hundred and seventy four.

174\. Home

 

 


	176. One hundred and seventy five.

175\. Snake 

 

 


	177. One hundred and seventy six.

176\. All about me

 

 


	178. One hundred and seventy seven.

177\. Wait a minute

 

 


	179. Warning

 

 

 

Heyo. The followings updates are gonna be a little heavy so if anything from self harm, depression or suicide is a trigger for you, I’m asking you to not read them. I’ll

put a warning ⚠️ on those updates and I’ll post another one to let you know when it is safe to read again ❤️

 

 

 

Everyone, take care of yourself.


	180. One hundred and seventy eight.

⚠️178. Witness

 

 

 

 


	181. One hundred and seventy nine.

⚠️ 176. Edgy

 

  
  


 


	182. One hundred and eighty.

⚠️ 180. Romanticize

 

 


	183. One hundred and eighty one.

⚠️ 181. In your head 

 

 


	184. One hundred and eighty two.

⚠️ 182. Goodbye 

 

Said*

 

 

 

 


	185. One hundred and eighty three.

⚠️ 183. It helps.

 

 


	186. End of the warned updates.

Seek help and talk to someone. ❤️

You can now read I guess. Tho, don’t forget it is an AU about depression, so there’s obviously gonna be more about it. Do not read the AU at all if it’s a trigger. Please. 

I love you all so much. ❤️

 

 _ **Brief summary of what happened**_ :

 

\- Chanyeol talked to Baekhyun about Sora. 

\- He was barely 17 at the time, and Kyungsoo and him thought it would be a good idea to start a band, so they put up posters to find themselves a drummer. That's how they met Haneul.

\- They weren't that good of a band. They didn't realized it at the time tho, and they thought it would be a good idea to play a "set" in front of some people so they did it. Between Kyungsoo's brother, and Chanyeol's sister stood Sora, Haneul's cousin.

\- Chanyeol was confused as to why he felt the need to talk to her, because she was so far from everything that he thought he loved. She was edgy. Wearing all black, a fake leather jacket and combat boots. She was the legitimate stereotype of those girls who would scream " fuck society " in the movies. 

\- He asked Haneul for her number, even tho she was 20, and his parents weren't really happy about it, but he didn't care.

\- Baehyun asked if Chanyeol and Sora were a thing, Chanyeol said no. She knew he was in love with her but she had never seen him as more than a friend, or a brother.

\- They would talk to each other everyday, and see each other whenever she was free. 

\- She had told him to stop hanging around her because she would hurt him but he didn't care, even tho he was pretty sure she wasn't only talking about a heartbreak.

\- He realized as time passed by that she had scars on her arms.

\- Chanyeol asked about it and she wouldn't tell him anything.

\- He never said anything to anyone.

\- He feels guilty because maybe she would still be here today, if he had said something.

 

 


	187. One hundred and eighty four.

184\. Help.

 

 


	188. One hundred and eighty five.

184\. Healed.

 

 


	189. One hundred and eighty six.

186\. Different

 

 


	190. One hundred and eighty seven.

 

187\. You

 


	191. One hundred and eighty eight.

188\. Love

 

 


	192. One hundred and eighty nine.

189. Find peace

 heard*

 


	193. One hundred and ninety one.

190. Straight dudes

 

 


	194. One hundred and ninety two.

192\. Disgusting

 

 


	195. One hundred and ninety three.

 

193\. Mocking

 

 


	196. One hundred and ninety four.

194. Love story

 

  
  


 


	197. One hundred and ninety five.

195. The truth

 

 


	198. One hundred and ninety six.

196. You don’t know

 

 


	199. One hundred and ninety seven.

197\. Okay 💚

 

 


	200. One hundred and ninety eight.

198\. Mess up

 

 


	201. One hundred and ninety nine.

199. Worth it

 

 


	202. Two hundred.

200\. End it

 

 


	203. Two hundred and one.

201\. Been there

 

 


	204. Two hundred and two.

202\. Afraid

 

 


	205. Two hundred and three.

203\. The mask 

 

 


	206. Two hundred and four.

204\. Some air

 

 


	207. Two hundred and five.

205\. Hurt & Home

 

 


	208. Two hundred and six.

206\. Family

 

 


	209. Two hundred and seven.

207\. Sleep over

 

 

 


	210. Two hundred and eight.

208\. Boyfriends

 

 


	211. Two hundred and nine.

209\. Love

 

 


	212. Two hundred and ten.

210\. Down there

 

 


	213. Two hundred and eleven.

211\. Talk

 

 


	214. Two hundred and twelve.

212\. Happy

 

 


	215. Two hundred and thirteen.

213\. Asleep

 

 


	216. Two hundred and fourteen.

214.

 

 


	217. Two hundred and fifty.

215. Famous

 

 


	218. Two hundred and sixteen.

216. Problem

 

 


	219. Two hundred and seventeen.

217\. News

 

 


	220. Two hundred and eighteen.

218. Check out

 

 


	221. Two hundred and nineteen

219. At least

 

 


	222. Two hundred and thirty.

230. Rambling

 

 


	223. Two hundred and thirty one.

231. Rambling pt.2

 

 


	224. Two hundred and thirty two.

232. Suffer

 

 


	225. Two hundred and thirty three.

233. Meddling

 

 


	226. Two hundred and thirty four.

234. Should he ?

 

 


	227. Two hundred and thirty five.

235\. Proud

 

 

 


	228. Two hundred and thirty six.

236\. Congrats

 

 


	229. Two hundred and thirty seven.

237. Congrats pt.2

 

 


	230. Two hundred and thirty eight.

238. Fans

 

 


	231. Two hundred and thirty nine.

239. Bro

 

 

 

 


	232. Two hundred and forty.

240\. Truth

 

 


	233. Two hundred and forty one.

240\. Clingy

 

 


	234. Two hundred and forty two.

242. Lied.

 


	235. Two hundred and forty three.

243. Fire

 

 


	236. Two hundred and forty four.

244. Change

 

 


	237. Two hundred and forty five.

245. Break

 

 


	238. Two hundred and forty six.

246. Who dat

 

 


	239. Two hundred and forty seven.

247. Hello

 

 


	240. Two hundred and forty eight.

248. Stupid

 

 


	241. Two hundred and forty nine.

249. Kiddo

 

 


	242. Two hundred and fifty.

250. Also

 

 


	243. Two hundred and fifty one.

251. Reference

 

 


	244. Two hundred and fifty two.

252. Disney time

 

 


	245. Two hundred and fifty three.

253. Mama I’m scared

 

 


	246. Two hundred and fifty four.

254. Ask

 

 


	247. Two hundred and fifty five.

255\. Brotherly love

 


	248. Two hundred and fifty six.

256\. Kid

 

 


	249. Two hundred and fifty seven.

257\. Flat

 

 


	250. Two hundred and fifty eight.

258\. Oh

 

 


	251. Two hundred and fifty nine.

259\. Yo 

 

 


	252. Two hundred and sixty.

260\. Hey

 

 


	253. Two hundred and sixty one.

261\. ANSWER PLEASE

 

 


	254. Two hundred and sixty two.

262\. GDJFJFKGJGKV

 

 


	255. Two hundred and sixty three.

263\. Ffs 

 

 


	256. Two hundred and sixty four.

264\. Doesn't *

 

 


	257. Two hundred and sixty five.

265\. Serious ??

 

 


	258. Two hundred and sixty six.

266\. Read

 

 


	259. Two hundred and sixty seven.

267\. Scared

 

 


	260. Two hundred and sixty eight.

268\. Is u ok

 

 


	261. Two hundred and sixty nine.

259\. Creepy

 

 


	262. Two hundred and seventy.

270\. PER-FECT

 


	263. Two hundred and seventy one.

271\. Meant to

 

 


	264. Two hundred and seventy two.

272\. Dead

 

(A friend is staying at my place for a few days so I’m not gonna be able to update that much, I’m really sorry for that :( <3) 

 

 


	265. Two hundred and seventy three.

273\. Dramatic 

 

(I’m back when I should be working ‘cause tomorrow I have a 2 hours exam where I’ll have an essay to write in English literature but who cares really 👀)

 

 

 

 


	266. Two hundred and seventy four.

274\. A proposition

 

 


	267. Two hundred and seventy five.

275\. CHANYEOL

 

 


	268. Two hundred and seventy six.

276\. What the frick

 

 


	269. Two hundred and seventy seven.

277\. No fair

 

 


	270. Two hundred and seventy eight.

278\. Shhhh

 

 


	271. Two hundred and seventy nine.

279\. Better things

 

 


	272. Two hundred and eighty.

280\. Grown

 

 


	273. Two hundred and eighty one.

281\. Ur crush

 

 


	274. Two hundred and eighty two.

282\. Jongdae being that* friend

 

 


	275. Two hundred and eighty three.

283\. Spam

 

 


	276. Two hundred and eighty four.

284\. I dare you

 

( I AM BAAAAAAAACK )

 

 


	277. Two hundred and eighty five.

285\. Speechless 

 

 


	278. Two hundred and eighty six.

286\. Dumbass friends

 

 


	279. Two hundred and eighty seven.

287\. Soulmate

 

 


	280. Two hundred and eighty eight.

288\. Monggu

 

 


	281. Two hundred and eighty nine.

289\. No question asked

 

 


	282. Two hundred and ninety.

290\. Probably

 

 


	283. Two hundred and ninety one.

291\. Do me a favor

 

 


	284. Two hundred and ninety two.

292\. Feisty

 

 


	285. Two hundred and ninety four.

294\. Saturday night

 

 


	286. Two hundred and ninety five.

295\. No

 

 


	287. Two hundred and ninety six.

296\. Selfish

 

 


	288. Two hundred and ninety seven.

297\. Supervision

 

 


	289. Two hundred and ninety eight.

298\. Stealing

 

 


	290. Two hundred and ninety nine.

299\. January

 

 


	291. Three hundred.

300\. Die

 

 


	292. Three hundred and one.

301\. Saturday Night part.1

 

 


	293. Three hundred and two.

302\. Boyfriends

 

 


	294. Three hundred and three.

303\. Squad

 

 


	295. Three hundred and four.

304\. Eternity

 

 


	296. Three hundred and five.

305\. Let you down

 

 


	297. Three hundred and six.

306\. Pretend

 

 


	298. Three hundred and seven.

307\. Maybe 

 

 


	299. Three hundred and eight.

308\. Shame

 

 


	300. Three hundred and nine.

309\. Baby Kyungsoo

 

 


	301. Three hundred and ten.

310\. What the freaking hell

 

 


	302. Two hundred and eleven.

311\. Antisocial

 

 


	303. Two hundred and twelve.

312\. Out

 

 


	304. Three hundred and thirteen.

313\. Yeollie

 

 


	305. Three hundred and fourteen.

314\. Cutie

 

 


	306. Three hundred and fifteen.

315\. Jealous

 

 


	307. Three hundred and sixteen.

316\. Error

 

 


	308. Three hundred and seventeen.

317\. Meet

 

 


	309. Three hundred and eighteen.

318\. Friends

 

 


	310. Three hundred and nineteen.

319. 

 


	311. Three hundred and twenty.

320\. Black velvet box

 

 


	312. Three hundred and twenty one.

321\. Remember

 

 


	313. Three hundred and twenty two.

322\. Fate

 

 


	314. Three hundred and twenty three.

323\. Will you

 

 

 


	315. Three hundred and twenty four.

324\. Yes.

 

 


	316. Three hundred and twenty five.

325\. Crying

 

 


	317. Three hundred and twenty six.

326\. Congrats.

 

 


	318. Three hundred and twenty seven.

327\. Happy 

 

 


	319. Three hundred and twenty eight.

328. 💚/❤️

 

 


	320. Three hundred and twenty nine.

329\. Wasn't expecting

 

(it's a few days later, as the time stamps say)

 

 


	321. Three hundred and thirty.

330\. #NoHomo

 

 


	322. Three hundred and thirty one.

331\. Mean

 

 


	323. Three hundred and thirty two.

332\. Old ass

 


	324. Three hundred and thirty three.

333\. Same

 

 


	325. Three hundred and thirty four.

334\. Of course

 

 


	326. Three hundred and thirty five.

335\. Rare species

 

 


	327. Three hundred and thirty six.

336\. Whipped

 

 


	328. Three hundred and thirty seven.

337\. Boyfriend free

 

 


	329. Three hundred and thirty eight.

338\. Makes sense

 

 


	330. Three hundred and thirty nine.

339\. Fair

 

 


	331. Three hundred and forty.

340\. Slap

 

 


	332. Three hundred and forty one.

341\. Not supposed to

 

 


	333. Three hundred and forty two.

342\. Stop

 


	334. Three hundred and forty three.

343\. Nevermind

 

 


	335. Three hundred and forty four.

334\. Sorry

 

 


	336. Three hundred and thirty five.

335\. 00:01

 

 


	337. Three hundred and thirty six.

⚠️ 336. Bear the thought

(I’m gonna say it like the last time, it can be a trigger so don’t read until I stop putting ⚠️ at the top. Love you all ❤️)

 

 

 

 

 

 


	338. Three hundred and thirty seven.

⚠️ 337. So small 

 

 

 


	339. Three hundred and thirty eight.

338\. Run away

 

 


	340. Three hundred and thirty nine.

339\. Alseep

 

 


	341. Three hundred and forty.

340\. Chanyeollie

 

 


	342. Three hundred and forty one.

341\. On my way

 

 

 

 


	343. Three hundred and forty two.

342\. Family

 

 


	344. Three hundred and forty three.

343\. Love.

 

 


	345. Three hundred and forty four.

344\. Sleepover

 

 


	346. Three hundred and forty five.

345\. Thanks

 

 


	347. Three hundred and forty six.

346\. Guilty

 

 


	348. Three hundred and forty seven.

347\. Always

 

 


	349. Three hundred and forty eight.

348\. The following day

 

 


	350. Three hundred and forty nine.

349\. 2 days in

 

 


	351. Three hundred and fifty.

350\. 3 days in

 

 


	352. Three hundred and fifty one.

351\. 4 days in

 

 


	353. Three hundred and fifty two.

352\. The other side isn't better

 

 


	354. Three hundred and fifty three.

353\. 3 days in

 

 


	355. Three hundred and fifty four.

354\. 4 days in

 

 


	356. Three hundred and fifty five.

355\. Ur coming

 

 


	357. Three hundred and fifty six.

356\. Wish

 

 


	358. Three hundred and fifty seven.

357\. TBT

 


	359. Three hundred and fifty eight.

358\. Tradition

 

 


	360. Three hundred and fifty nine.

359\. Sangoan

 

 


	361. Three hundred and sixty.

360\. Regret

 

 


	362. Three hundred and sixty one.

361\. Made it.

 

 


	363. Three hundred and sixty two.

362\. I'm-- 

 

 


	364. Three hundred and sixty three.

363\. Fight you

 

 


	365. Three hundred and sixty four.

364\. Blackmail

 

 


	366. Three hundred and sixty five.

365\. Later ~

 

 


	367. Three hundred and sixty six.

366\. Murder

 


	368. Three hundred and sixty seven.

367\. Family

 

 


	369. Three hundred and sixty eight.

368\. Tonight

 

 


	370. Three hundred and sixty nine.

369\. Cute

 

 


	371. Three hundred and seventy.

370. Snack

 

(So, I’m kinda sorry ‘cause obviously the pictures don’t match as in they don’t have the same hairstyles and everything but you know how it is, I can’t do much more than that ;-; Let’s all pretend they match pretty please ?)

 

 


	372. Three hundred and seventy one.

371\. Human

 

 


	373. Three hundred and seventy two.

372\. Nervous

 

 


	374. Three hundred and seventy three.

373\. Knew

 

 


	375. Three hundred and seventy four.

374\. Crush

 

 


	376. Three hundred and seventy five.

375\. Boom

 


	377. Three hundred and seventy six.

376\. What else

 

 


	378. Three hundred and seventy seven.

377\. Alive

 

 


	379. Three hundred and seventy eight.

378\. Alive

 

 


	380. Three hundred and seventy nine.

379\. Hint

 

 


	381. Three hundred and eighty.

380\. Meet 

 

 


	382. Three hundred and eighty one.

381\. Smile

 

 


	383. Three hundred and eighty two.

382\. Ass

 

 


	384. Three hundred and eighty three.

383\. More

 

 


	385. Three hundred and eighty four.

384\. Noodle 

(Aish guys istg, we’re gonna have to pretend Baekhyun’s got blonde hair and Chanyeol’s got blue hair on some pictures because I CAN’T FIND THE KIND OF PICTURES I NEED AND I AM : FRUSTRATED ! :also I don’t want to look more than that, it’s been an hour already.)

 

 


	386. Three hundred and eighty five.

385\. Cake

( Seeing the number of stupid mistakes I’m making in those updates, I’m not sure I’m in the right state of mind to write right now. )

 

 


	387. Three hundred and eighty six.

386\. Stop

 

 

 


	388. Three hundred and eighty seven.

387\. Adulting

 

 


	389. Three hundred and eighty eight.

388\. Full on cutie

 

 


	390. Three hundred and eighty nine.

389\. Tough nut

 

 


	391. Three hundred and ninety.

390. Fate

 

 

 

 


	392. Three hundred and ninety one.

391\. Least

 

 


	393. Three hundred and ninety two.

392\. Prettiest

 

Hunhan because why the fuck not

 

 


	394. Three hundred and ninety three.

393\. Simple

 

Isak for the win bitches

 

 


	395. Three hundred and ninety four.

It was almost 3AM as everyone went to sleep, and the only thing Baekhyun could think about was the fact that Chanyeol was there, waiting for him to come back from the kitchen where he went to fetch them something to drink. They were out of alcohol, and to be honest it was a good thing, Baekhyun didn’t want to drink more than needed. Chanyeol seemed to be a good drinker unlike him, but at that time of the night, it was only reasonable to leave alcohol on the side and start drinking something softer than that. 

 

Coming out of the kitchen, Baekhyun looked around him, confused as to why Chanyeol wasn’t in the living room, until he felt the cold and fresh air of the night hit his face. He joined the other on the balcony, two cups of hot chocolate in his hands, and once he gave one to Chanyeol, he closed the sliding glass door behind him. 

 

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, both looking up at the sky as if they could actually see the stars through Seoul’s polluted sky.

 

 

_" I wonder where he would live "_ Chanyeol said, his voice barely audible to not disturb the silent of night.

 

_" Huh ? "_ Baekhyun wasn’t expecting the blue haired guy to talk. 

 

_" The Little Prince "_ Chanyeol clarified. _" I wonder where Asteroid B-612 would be "_ Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol remembered. 

 

_" It’s called Asteroid 325 you know ? "_

 

_" Well he did say we had a different name for it on Earth, didn’t he ? "_ Chanyeol took a sip of his chocolate, finally looking down at Baekhyun. 

 

_" He did.. "_ Baekhyun was still looking up, feeling oh so calm. _" Hum, I suppose even if we can’t see him, we should be able to hear him laugh "_

 

_" I don’t think I’ve ever heard the stars laugh before "_

 

_" You need to be particularly calm and silent for that to happen "_

 

 

Chanyeol smiled gently before taking another sip from his cup, observing his friend, his eyes still up on the sky. Baekhyun looked so small beside him. Of course everyone looked small, this was something Chanyeol was used to, his own best friend wouldn’t reach upper than his chin, but Baekhyun looked particularly small. Be it the fact that Chanyeol knew what was going on inside this pretty little head of his, or the fact that his lips were cutely pouting without even him realizing it, Baekhyun looked small, his hands holding onto his mug, band-aids looking bright against his skin. 

 

He wasn’t expecting Baekhyun to say anything, but the later looked down and took a deep breath.

 

 

_" I’m sorry Chanyeol "_ Chanyeol would have frowned, if it wasn’t for the fact that Jongdae had told him about Baekhyun feeling guilty, and even though they hadn’t talked about it, he knew exactly what the other was apologizing for. 

 

_" There’s nothing to be sorry for Baekhyun "_

 

_" Yes there is "_ He almost whispered, but Chanyeol caught it anyway, and he put the mug down on the edge of the balcony railing. 

 

_" Can I ask you something Baekhyun ? "_

 

_" I..guess yeah..? "_ He wasn’t sure he could answer him, but he owed him this much. 

 

_" What did I tell you when you asked me if I sometimes pictured Sora while talking to you ? "_ Baekhyun frowned cutely, and Chanyeol kept his eyes on him, waiting patiently for him to answer.

 

_" Hum.. You said that you never did.. "_

 

_" What else ? "_ Baekhyun blushed a little thinking about what the other had said at the time, but it was too dark for Chanyeol to see the pretty pink on his cheeks and he wanted to thank all the Gods out there for that. 

 

_" That it was.. always me.. ? "_

 

_" And that it will always be you "_ Baekhyun nodded slowly. _" I know you feel guilty Baekhyun. Jongdae told me. "_ He was about to say something, Chanyeol could see, but he stopped him. _" Only because he didn’t want me to think you were mad at me or something. "_ He added. _" Well the reality is that I could have guessed it even if he hadn’t said anything. I know how your brain works by now, at least I think I do. You think it was selfish of you to text me when you wanted to do something like that because of what happened with Sora, and you didn’t want me to go through it one more time, am I correct ? "_ He saw Baekhyun nod one more time, his eyes finally looking at him. _" Do you know what hurt the most when I realized what Sora did ? "_ He did not wait for his answer, just kept going. _" The fact that she didn’t talk about it. No matter how close we were. No matter how many times we’ve seen each other, she never said anything, and that night, as she was struggling with these voices in her head ? She didn’t call. She didn’t text. She just went through it all alone, and then she was gone, and all I could do was wondering what could have happened if I did something "_

 

 

It was painful to hear about it, for Baekhyun could feel the pain, the hurt, and the guilt. Chanyeol was feeling better, he could see it, but it didn’t mean that it did not hurt. Baekhyun knew, as he was looking at him, that what happened would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. 

 

 

_" So no, Baekhyun, there’s nothing to be sorry for. You texted me because you were going through it, and I called you because I wanted to help. I wouldn’t have if I thought it was gonna trigger something in me. I wouldn’t be a Lifeline worker if I wasn’t able to deal with it. "_

 

_" But it was.. "_ Baekhyun started, but he didn’t really know how to finish the sentence, just looking down at his mug one more time.

 

_" It was hard. It was hard for you, and it was hard for me, but you’re still here, and that’s all that matters today, isn’t it ? "_

 

_" I don’t know how to say thank you.. "_

 

_" I know what you could do "_

 

 

Baekhyun lifted his head, looking straight into those big almond eyes of his. 

 

 

_" Promise me you’ll think about it ? "_

 

_" About what ? "_

 

_" Getting real help "_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	396. Three hundred and ninety seven.

A sigh left Baekhyun’s mouth. It’s not that he didn’t want to get help from a professional, it was more about the fact that he wasn’t sure he would be able to talk about it with anyone, face to face. It was different with Chanyeol, they had first talked through text messages, where Baekhyun could flee the conversation whenever he wanted to. Where Baekhyun could pretend he wasn’t crying over it. Where Baekhyun could be whoever he wanted to be. His disastrous self, or a bubbly spark of happiness. He had the choice, and that made everything easier.

 

 _“Jongdae already asked me that..”_ He said. As a matter of fact, Jongdae begged him, closely followed by Minseok who didn’t need to say anything for Baekhyun to understand he was on his fiancé’s side.

_“Because they care about you, just like I do”_

_“It doesn’t make sense”_ Baekhyun whispered. _“Why would you even..”_

 _“Why would I care about music ? Because I love it.”_ Chanyeol used as an example. _“Do I need more explanation ?”_

 

It wasn’t okay, the way Baekhyun’s heart was beating so fast in his chest. It wasn’t okay because this wasn’t the right time for his pretty little blood pump to think about this. It wasn’t okay because Chanyeol didn’t use Love as a romantic display of affection. Chanyeol wanted to cheer him up. To help him. To make him understand what was good for him.

Damn, Chanyeol just wanted him to see someone. And Baekhyun, his brain, his heart, his entire self were apparently very weak when it came to those big eyes looking straight at him, shining with hope, because the very next thing he said was :

 

_“I’ll see someone..”_

 

Chanyeol wanted to hug him just one more time. He wanted to feel Baekhyun against his chest, breathing, alive, but he knew he shouldn’t, so he just smiled, brightly, showing all his teeth, and Baekhyun felt his heart slow down. Calm, at peace. 


	397. Three hundred and ninety six.

396\. Late at night

 

 


	398. Three hundred and ninety seven.

397\. Made it clear

 

 


	399. What do you all think

Readers out there waiting for ChanBaek to kiss, what do yall think ? 

The poll is on Twitter you guys :)

<https://twitter.com/InsanePlume/status/1109813191146655745>


	400. Three hundred and ninety eight.

398\. Happiness looks good on you.

 

 


	401. Author's note




	402. Three hundred and ninety nine.

399. Fucked up 

(7 exams done, only 5 more to go. 😰)

 

 


	403. Four hundred.

400\. Notebook 1

 

 


	404. Four hundred and one.

401\. A bit more

 

( I am baaaaaaaack ) 

 

 


	405. Four hundred and two.

402\. Focus

( I MISSED THIS )

 

 

 

 

 


	406. Four hundred and three.

437\. Goodnight

 

 


	407. Four hundred and four.

404\. Present

( The hair colors aren't accurate but I'm pretty sure you're all nice enough to pretend :3 )

 

 


	408. Four hundred and five.

405\. Misunderstanding

 

 


	409. Four hundred and six.

406\. Mental breakdown

 

 


	410. Four hundred and seven.

407\. Goodnight peeps

 

 


	411. Four hundred and eight.

408\. Virus

 

 


	412. Four hundred and nine.

409\. Late night or more like early morning

 

 


	413. Four hundred and ten.

410\. Hidden

 

 


	414. Four hundred and eleven.

411.

 


	415. Four hundred and twelve.

412\. Things happened 👀

 

 


	416. Four hundred and thirteen.

413\. I mean, things /happened/

 

 


	417. Four hundred and fourteen.

414\. April 7th. 

 

Timestamps matter !

 

 


	418. Four hundred and fifteen.

415\. May 15th. Someone fell in love 👀

 

 


	419. Four hundred and sixteen.

416\. May 20th. Secret. 

 

 


	420. Four hundred and seventeen.

417\. May 21st. XiuChen is much needed.

 

 


	421. Four hundred and eighteen.

418\. May 23rd. Too much love. 

 

 


	422. Four hundred and nineteen.

419\. May 25th. Not better. 

 

 


	423. Four hundred and twenty.

420\. May 27th. Helping people.

 


	424. Four hundred and twenty one.

421\. May 28th. Aesthetic.

I mean, I guess I wanted to give something to the Seho shippers 👀

 

 


	425. Four hundred and twenty two.

422\. May 29th. Doctors in training

 

 

 


	426. Four hundred and twenty three.

 

423\. May 29th. Friendship is forming.

 

 


	427. Four hundred and twenty four.

424\. June 1st. A death.

 

 


	428. Four hundred and twenty five.

425\. June 2nd. Bitches.

 

 


	429. Four hundred and twenty six.

426\. June 10th. Literally right here.

 

 


	430. Four hundred and twenty seven.

427\. June 10th. A fool.

 

 


	431. Four hundred and twenty eight.

428\. June 11th. Wild !

 


	432. Four hundred and twenty nine.

429\. June 11th. Cute.

 

 


	433. Four hundred and thirty.

430\. June 22nd. Aouch.

 

 

 


	434. Four hundred and thirty one.

431\. June 22nd. Shine.

 

 


	435. Four hundred and thirty two.

432\. June 22nd. Deserve huh

 

 


	436. Four hundred and thirty three.

433\. June 25th. Stage. 

 

 


	437. Four hundred and thirty four.

434\. June 25th. Stop.

 

 

 

  
  



	438. Four hundred and thirty five.

435\. June 25th. Friends.

 

 

 

 


	439. Four hundred and thirty six.

436\. June 26th. Call.

 

 


	440. Four hundred and thirty seven.

437\. June 26th. More. 

 

 


	441. Four hundred and thirty eight.

438\. June 27th. Good.

 

 


	442. Four hundred and thirty nine.

439\. June 27th. Same.

 

 


	443. Four hundred and forty.

440\. June 30th. Date

 

 


	444. Four hundred and forty one.

441\. June 30th. 4 years ago

 

 


	445. Four hundred and forty two.

442\. July 7th. Hold.

 

 


	446. Three hundred and forty three.

443\. July 9th. A God.

 

 


	447. Three hundred and forty four.

444\. July 13th. Miss

 

 

 


	448. Four hundred and forty five.

445\. July 13th. Someone keep Jongdae away from Netflix please.

 

 

 


	449. Four hundred and forty six.

446\. July 14. Intellectual.

 

 


	450. Four hundred and forty seven.

447\. July 16th. Monster.

 

 


	451. Four hundred and forty eight.

448\. July 19th. At last they meet.

 

 


	452. Four hundred and forty nine.

449\. July 20th. Wrong

 

 


	453. Four hundred and fifty.

450\. July 22nd. Coffee.

 

 


	454. Four hundred and fifty one.

451\. July 22nd. Fanboys.

 

 


	455. Four hundred and fifty two.

452\. July 27th. Rodent.

 

 


	456. Four hundred and fifty three.

453\. July 28th. Flirting at its best.

 

 


	457. Four hundred and fifty four.

454\. July 28th. Lawyer.

 

 


	458. Four hundred and fifty five.

455\. July 29th. Tired.

 

 


	459. Four hundred and fifty six.

456\. July 31st. Symbolism.

 

 


	460. Four hundred and fifty seven.

457\. July 31st. Date.

Our Chinese babies because why the fuck not.

 

 


	461. Four hundred and fifty eight.

458\. August 2nd. Together at last.

 

 


	462. Four hundred and fifty nine.

459\. August 2nd. " Baekkie ❤️ "

 

 


	463. Four hundred and sixty.

460\. August 3rd. Family bears.

 

 


	464. Four hundred and sixty one.

461\. August 5th. Nothing

 

 


	465. Four hundred and sixty two.

462\. August 7th. Silence.*

 

 


	466. Four hundred and sixty three.

463\. August 7th. Fair

 

 


	467. Four hundred and sixty four.

464\. August 8th. Definitely a fanboy.

 

 

 

 


	468. Four hundred and sixty five.

465\. August 11th. For the heart.

 

 


	469. Four hundred and sixty six.

466\. August 13th. You and me both, Baekhyun.

 

 


	470. Four hundred and sixty eight.

468\. August 15th & 19th. Model.

 

 


	471. Four hundred and sixty nine.

469\. August 20th. Chicken

 

 


	472. Four hundred and seventy.

470\. August 24th. Really

 

 


	473. Four hundred and seventy one.

471\. Artists

 

 


	474. Four hundred and seventy two.

472\. The talk

 

 

 


	475. Four hundred and seventy three.

473\. For real

 

 


	476. Four hundred and seventy four.

473\. Denial

 

 


	477. Four hundred and seventy five.

474\. Joking around

 

 


	478. Four hundred and seventy five.

475\. Technology, I swear.

 

 


	479. Four hundred and seventy six.

476\. Bottling

 

 


	480. Four hundred and seventy seven.

477\. Alone

 

 


	481. Four hundred and seventy eight.

478\. Spiraling

 

 

 

 


	482. Four hundred and seventy nine.

479\. Break

 

 


	483. Four hundred and eighty.

480\. Waiting

 

 


	484. Four hundred and eighty one.

481\. Insecure

 

 


	485. Four hundred and eighty two.

482\. Believe

 

 


	486. Four hundred and eighty three.

483\. Mistake

 


	487. Four hundred and eighty four.

484\. Notifications

 

Jinsoo *


	488. Four hundred and eighty five.

485. D-4

 

The App was crushing badly and I was so damn scared guys 😫

 

 

 


	489. Four hundred and eighty six.

486\. Risky

 


	490. Four hundred and eighty seven.

487\. Lawyer

 


	491. Four hundred and eigthy eight.

488\. Long

 


	492. Four hundred and eighty nine.

489\. Adult Meh.

I was supposed to write it before, but I was sleepy..... I’m so sorry :(

 

 

 


	493. Four hundred and ninety.

490. Fast 

 

 


	494. Four hundred and ninety one.

491\. Answer

 

Not what I thought would happen huh

 

 

 


	495. Four hundred and ninety two.

492\. One simple phrase.

 


	496. Four hundred and ninety three.

493\. Hurt

 


	497. Four hundred and ninety four.

494\. Coming back

 


	498. Four hundred and ninety five.

495\. Don't know

I know this is long and there's not much SNS AU going on right now, but sometimes you _have_ to write down things ! I hope you guys still enjoy it <3 

 


	499. Four hundred and ninety six.

496\. Anchor

 


	500. Four hundred and ninety seven.

497\. Rude

 

 


	501. Four hundred and ninety eight.

498\. Out

 

 


	502. Four hundred and ninety nine.

49\. Tracklist

 

 


	503. Five hundred.

500\. Love

 

 


	504. Five hundred and one.

501\. Talk 

 

 


	505. Five hundred and two.

502\. Kai

 


	506. Five hundred and three.

503\. Statement 

 

 


	507. Five hundred and four.

504\. Closure

 

 


	508. Five hundred and five.

505\. Try

 

 


	509. Five hundred and six.

506\. Realization

 

(You guys will end up killing me for posting so many written parts in a SNS Au T-T) 

 

 


	510. Five hundred and seven.

507\. Surprising

 


	511. Five hundred and nine.

509\. Maybe

 

 

 


	512. Five hundred and ten.

510\. Simplest ways

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Well, it's a long one, isn't it.


	513. Five hundred and eleven.

511\. Taking the time

 

 

 


	514. Five hundred and twelve.

512\. Oh well

 

 


	515. Five hundred and thirteen.

513\. Hell

 

Don't be mad at my baby ok ;-; 

 

 


	516. Five hundred and fourteen.

514\. Stupid 

Because we all need that power couple in our life ! 

 

 


	517. Five hundred and fifteen.

515\. One thing

It should go back to being a SNS Au now :')

 

..Should x)

 

 

 


	518. Five hundred and sixteen.

516\. Thank you

 

 


	519. Five hundred and seventeen.

517\. Night

 

 


	520. Five hundred and eighteen.

518\. Private

 

 


	521. Five hundred and nineteen.

519\. Back

 

 


	522. Five hundred and twenty.

520\. Tsundere

 

 


	523. Five hundred and twenty one.

521\. Advice

 

 


	524. Five hundred and twenty two.

522\. Ok

 

 


	525. Five hundred and twenty three.

523\. Fucker

 

 


	526. Five hundred and twenty four.

524\. Raccoon

 

 


	527. Five hundred and twenty five.

525\. Disastrous

 

 

 

Did I redo the Screenshots for whatever reason and forgot to take Baekhyun out of the convo ? Yes. I'm sorry, I'm stupid like that. 

 

 


	528. Five hundred and twenty six.

526\. Babe

 

 


	529. Five hundred and twenty seven.

527\. Love

 

 


	530. Five hundred and twenty seven.

528\. Adulting ?

 

 

 


	531. Five hundred and twenty nine.

529\. Who let them create a GC, really ?

 

 


	532. Five hundred and thirty.

530\. Ban

(I'm sorry for not updating here for the past few days, those have been on Twitter but I couldn't get on my computer to update, since I was helping a friend moving out !  Also I’m so happy because I passed my exams so there’s that ! :3 TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF )

 


	533. Five hundred and thirty one.

531\. Advices

 

 


	534. Five hundred and thirty two.

532\. Advices 2

 

 


	535. Five hundred and thirty three.

533\. Luv

 

 


	536. Five hundred and thirty four.

534\. Guns

 

 


	537. Five hundred and thirty five.

535\. Happy

 

 


	538. Five hundred and thirty six.

536\. Funny

 

 

 

 

Jongdae being a whole mood. He's literally all of you right now :')


	539. Five hundred and thirty seven.

537\. Protective

 

 


	540. Five hundred and thirty eight.

538\. Blunt

 

 


	541. Five hundred and thirty nine.

539\. Blind

(Felt like we needed to see more of Chanyeol's feels uwu)

 

 


	542. Five hundred and forty.

540\. Dense

 

 


	543. Five hundred and forty one.

541\. Worry

 

 

Sorry for all the mistakes, damn


	544. Five hundred and forty two.

542\. Cuties

 

 


	545. Five hundred and forty three.




	546. Five hundred and forty four.

544\. Congrats

 

 

 

 


	547. Five hundred and forty five.

545\. It

 

 


	548. Five hundred and forty six.

546\. Dramatic

 

 

 


	549. Five hundred and forty seven.

547\. Basic

 

 


	550. Five hundred and forty eight.

548\. 4 years and counting

 

 


	551. Five hundred and forty nine.

549\. 8PM 

 

 


	552. Five hundred and fifty.

550\. Important

 

 


	553. Five hundred and fifty one.

551\. Ready

 

 


	554. Five hundred and fifty two.

552\. Cheesy

 

 


	555. Five hundred and fifty three.

553\. Fan

 


	556. Five hundred and fifty four.

554\. Normal

 

 


	557. Five hundred and fifty five.

555\. Running

 

 


	558. Five hundred and fifty six.

556\. Cute

 

 


	559. Five hundred and fifty seven.

557\. Bold

 

 


	560. Five hundred and fifty eight.

558\. We love a drama queen 

 

 


	561. Five hundred and fifty nine.

559\. Triggered

 

 


	562. Five hundred and sixty.

560\. Cutie

 

 


	563. Five hundred and sixty one.

561\. Happy

 

 


	564. Five hundred and sixty two.

562\. Who dat

 

 


	565. Five hundred and sixty three.

563\. Jesus

 

 


	566. Five hundred and sixty four.

564\. No fun

 

 


	567. Five hundred and sixty five.

565. Kill

 

 


	568. Five hundred and sixty six.

566\. Kiddo

 

 


	569. Five hundred and sixty seven.

567\. Waiting

 

 


	570. Five hundred and sixty eight.

568\. Roller coaster

 

 


	571. Five hundred and sixty nine.

569\. A good night indeed

 

 


	572. Five hundred and seventy.

570\. God

 

 


	573. Five hundred and seventy one.

571. Pretty

 

 

 


	574. Five hundred and seventy two.

572\. Not now

 

 


	575. Five hundred and seventy three.

573\. Enjoy

 

 


	576. Five hundred and seventy four.

574\. Back

 


	577. Five hundred and seventy five.

575\. Pages

 


	578. Five hundred and seventy six.

576\. Day 2

 

 


	579. Five hundred and seventy seven.

577\. Okay

 


	580. Five hundred and seventy eight.

578\. Half an hour

 

 


	581. Five hundred and seventy nine.

579\. First

 

 


	582. Five hundred and eighty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning.  
> Be sure to not read it if self harm is not something you're good with.   
> It's short, but a few words can trigger sometimes.  
> Take care of yourself, and don't push it by reading.
> 
> I love you.

580\. Peace

 

 


	583. Five hundred and eighty one.

581\. Key

 

 

 


	584. Note

https://curiouscat.me/InsanePlume


	585. Five hundred and eighty two.

582\. Lack

Heyo ~

I'm back. It is rather crappy so I'm really sorry for that.

 

 


	586. Five hundred eighty three.

583\. Sobs

 

 


	587. Five hundred and eighty four.

584\. Fault

 

 


	588. Five hundred and eighty five.

585\. Baekhyun

 

 

 


	589. Five hundred and eighty six.

586\. Deeper

 

 


	590. Five hundred and eighty seven.

587\. Band-aids

 

 


	591. Five hundred and eighty eight.

588\. Stop

 

 


	592. Five hundred and eighty nine.

589\. Settle

 

 

 


	593. Five hundred and ninety.

590\. First

 

 

 


	594. Five hundred and ninety one.

591\. Promise

 

 

 


	595. Five hundred and ninety two.

592\. Boi

 

(It's hot. I'm tired. And the app doesn't work properly. I'm sorry y'all, I still love you very much <3)

 

 


	596. Five hundred and ninety three.

593\. Dae

 

 


	597. Five hundred and ninety four.

594\. Top notch

 

 


	598. Five hundred and ninety five.

595\. Companion

 

 


	599. Five hundred and ninety six.

596\. Ugly

 

I have to say, I missed their stupidity.

 

 


	600. Five hundred and ninety seven.

597\. Favorite

 

 

 


	601. Five hundred and ninety eight.

598\. Bless

 

 


	602. Five hundred and ninety nine.

599\. Baby

 

 


	603. Six hundred.

600\. Friend

 

 


	604. Six hundred and one.

601\. Thinking

 

 


	605. Six hundred and two.

602\. Wise

 

 


	606. Six hundred and three.

603\. Kiddo

 

 


	607. Six hundred and four.

604\. Gay

 

 


	608. Six hundred and five.

605\. What

 

 


	609. Six hundred and six.

606\. Timestamps matter

 

 


	610. Six hundred and seven.

607\. Shut up

 

 


	611. Six hundred and eight.

608\. Spotted !

 

 


	612. Six hundred and nine.

609\. Family

 

 


	613. Six hundred and ten.

610\. Thank you

 

 


	614. Six hundred and eleven.

611\. Surprise

 

 


	615. Six hundred and twelve.

612\. Puppy

 

 


	616. Six hundred and thirteen.

 

 

 

613\. Beach

 

 


	617. Six hundred and fourteen.

614\. A year later

(Can you imagine a whole year has passed in Lifeline since Baekhyun has met Chanyeol like, HOW)

 

 

 

 


	618. Six hundred and fifteen.

615\. Bitchin'

 

 


	619. Six hundred and sixteen.

616\. Hell

 

 


	620. Six hundred and seventeen.

617\. Lifeline

 

 


	621. Six hundred and eighteen.

618\. Special

 

 


	622. Six hundred and nineteen.

619\. Toxic

 

 


	623. Six hundred and twenty.

620\. So damn much

 

 


	624. Six hundred and twenty one.

621\. F*ing

 

 


	625. Six hundred and twenty two.

622\. Love

 

 


	626. Six hundred and twenty three.

623\. DAD

 

 


	627. Six hundred and twenty four.

624\. Ladies and gentlemen, Kyungsoo

 

 


	628. Six hundred and twenty five.

625\. Happy

 

 


	629. Six hundred and twenty seven.

627\. Story

 

 


	630. Six hundred and twenty eight.

628\. Nerves

 

 


	631. Six hundred and twenty nine.

629\. Offense

 

 


	632. Six hundred and thirty.

630\. Friends

 

 


	633. Six hundred and thirty one.

631\. Hurt

 

 


	634. Six hundred and thirty two.

632\. Off ~

 

 


	635. Six hundred and thirty three.

633\. Park

 

 


	636. Six hundred and thirty four.

634\. Kids

 

 

 


	637. Six hundred and thirty five.

635\. Cute

 

 

 


	638. Six hundred and thirty six.

636\. Amazing

 

 


	639. Six hundred and thirty seven.

637\. Cheating

 


	640. Six hundred and thirty eight.

638\. December

 


	641. Six hundred and thirty nine.

 

639\. Seoul

 

 

Baekhyun woke up around 8, his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and the other’s jacket covering him to his chin. He moved a little, careful not to wake the giant as he seemed so peaceful in his sleep, and turned his head to look at the scenery, taking in the beauty of the place they were heading to. 

Baekhyun had never been to Busan. Well, Baekhyun had never really left Seoul. After moving from Bucheon when his mother died, to Seoul to live with his aunt, Baekhyun had never really had the time, nor did he feel like leaving the capital. He remembered seeing Sehun grow up, remembered playing with the kids of the neighborhood, going to school and meeting Jongdae, and most of all, he remembered how train rides were to him a way of leaving his life behind. The sorrow and hurt of losing his mother. His dad never showing up at the funeral, and his aunt holding his hand during the entire ride. Seoul was home, and Baekhyun was too scared to lose it, to even consider leaving it. Until Chanyeol came around, a ticket for Busan, a million dollars smile, and big hopeful eyes waiting for his answer. And how was he supposed to say no, when spending time with Chanyeol was everything his heart was wishing for ? 

Next to him, Chanyeol stirred in his sleep, his eyes slowly opening up and taking in his surroundings. He looked cute, Baekhyun thought, but looking cute was Chanyeol specialty so what was new. 

  
 _“ Up already ? “_ The giant asked, sitting up and rubbing his eye. 

 _“ Well, it is 8 in the morning. “_ Baekhyun answered, his eyes never leaving Chanyeol. _“ Did you sleep well ? “_

_“ I did. I honestly was so freaking tired. I wonder why huh “_

  
_Baekhyun’s face lit up with a smile, memories of the night before flooding his brain. He and Chanyeol talking all night, laughing and eating pizza. What’s better really ? Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to answer._

  
_“ How are we gonna get to the hotel ? “_

_“ A family friend is picking us up “_

_“ Family friend ? “_

_“ Yeah, Hyungsik hyung is like a brother to me, his parents and him used to come over a lot when I was younger, then he got a life you know, uni, girlfriend, work “_

_“ And what is he doing here ? “_

_“ His wife and him moved to Busan when she got pregnant, something about not wanting their kids to grow up in a big city like Seoul “_

_“ I see “_

_“ He’s actually very nice, I’m sure you’ll like him “_

_“ Any friend of yours is a friend of mine “_

  
It didn’t take long for the train to finally stop, and if Baekhyun thought it was a shame to lose Chanyeol’s warmth as the giant stood up to get their things, he realized soon enough that it didn’t matter, because for the 3 following days, there would be no one else that just the two of them, and there was nothing that could make him feel less than happy at the idea.  
At least that’s what he was trying to convince himself with.

 

 

 


	642. Six hundred and forty.

640. A bitch wants to die

 

 

 


	643. Six hundred and forty one.

641.Wind

 

As they were walking away from the train station, Chanyeol on his phone to check where Hyungsik was and Baekhyun struggling to keep his suitcase on its wheels — it was only 3 days but one would think that Baekhyun was going to the other side of the world for at least a week — a cold wind blew in their direction, the older guy shivering under Chanyeol’s big coat and wondering how the giant could possibly be okay, a sweatshirt being his only shield against the winter weather. 

Chanyeol was definitely not okay. It almost felt like his fingers were going to fall off. He was a nice guy, that’s for sure, but he was not totally sure he would have done the same thing if it wasn’t for Baekhyun. What love made him do, he thought. What the hell did love make him do.

 

 

 

  
  



	644. Six hundred and forty two.

 

642. Feel

 

 

The first day of their little trip was calm and usual. As they got to the hotel after Hyungsik picked them up, Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided it was for the best to get some sleep. They wouldn’t be doing themselves a favor by staying up just for the sake of it. Baekhyun was out of Chanyeol’s coat in ten seconds, his shoes long forgotten at the entrance of the room, and his suitcase abandoned on the side. The big, grey bed was calling him, and Baekhyun was surely not going to deny it. He jumped on it and sighed, happy and satisfied. 

Chanyeol chuckled. It was probably one of the best thing he had ever seen; Baekhyun being so relax, calm, and happy. Baekhyun being himself and enjoying life. 

  
“ Don’t you wanna change your clothes first ? “ 

“ I honestly couldn’t care less right now, “ Baekhyun answered, his voice muffled by the pillow. “ I just found paradise and I’m not leaving it “ 

  
Would it be cliché for Chanyeol to say Baekhyun was exactly that for him ? Yes. Well Chanyeol didn’t care either. Cliché was good anyway. That’s why it worked. 

  
“ I know the feel. “ He said, taking off his sweatshirt and joining him under the cover. He laid on his side, his eyes on Baekhyun as the smaller’s face was still buried in the soft pillow. “ Are you sleeping ? “ He asked, almost whispered. 

“ Not yet, “ Baekhyun answered, turning his face towards Chanyeol and smiling softly. “ I probably will, very soon. “ 

 

 

 


	645. Six hundred and forty three.

643\. This

 

 

 _This_ , Chanyeol thought, was what he wanted for the rest of his life. Some would say he was exaggerating, and some would say he was crazy, but Chanyeol knew. Because it had been a year. Because Baekhyun had become so important. Because he knew what he _thought_ was love with Sora, but now, now he knew what it _actually_ was. _This_ ; sleepy eyes, tired smile, disheveled hair and reddened cheeks, this was it. Chanyeol needed it. Chanyeol wouldn’t let it go for the world, and most of all, Chanyeol felt like it was the moment. Because if not now, when ? And one had to be stupid to think that if Baekhyun did not want him now, he would want him later, and Chanyeol was anything but. Chanyeol knew what he could lose. He knew what it meant. He knew it was scary, for him, for Baekhyun. But Chanyeol had made a decision. One he thought about, over and over again, just in case. He thought about the risks, he thought about what Baekhyun could possibly say. He thought about how he would feel like. And it was scary. Oh, it was so scary. But Chanyeol made a decision. And it was _now_ , or never.


End file.
